Tidus Lannister
Ser Tidus Lannister is the identical twin brother of Lord Tyrek Lannister of Lannisport. His personal coat of arms is a golden lion's head within the flaming heart of the Lord of Light. As his twin brother Tyrek, Tidus was once handsome with long golden blond hair and charming green eyes; Though upon returning from the Eastern Continent his visage is quite different indeed, his hair white as snow, his skin paler than a ghost, and his lips a pale shade of blue. He owns two Chow hunting dogs from YiTi named Sascha and Mischa, exotic canines which resemble lions in appearance which generally accompany him wherever he goes, even by his bedside when he sleeps. Ser Tidus Lannister is the third born son of Lord Tyman Lannister, and identical twin brother of Lord Tyrek Lannister, born second out of the womb behind him. As youths, the two identical twin brothers Tyrek and Tidus were inseparable. Even though their older brother Gerold was the first born, Lord Tyman's heir and rising star of House Lannister of Lannisport, Tidus as the third born never felt the desire to rule for himself in the first place, nor was ever expected to. Although like his identical twin brother he was Martially Adept with whichever weapon came his way to train with, in his youth he had no desire to ever fight or even desire his title as "highborn". While their eldest brother Gerold was the heir to be Lord of Lannisport and his twin brother Tyrek preferred to be the showman of the family at tourneys and events, Tidus had preferred a quiet and simple life in his youth, reading many a book and taking up hunting as a sport early on, preferring solitude in the woods for the most part. Tidus grew a very close attachment to his sister Janei, whom he would frequently read with. Due to his more bookish nature, throughout Tidus's youth he would be the target of torment and ridicule from his eldest brother Gerold from an early age: However, Tidus's twin brother Tyrek would frequently stand in on Tidus's behalf, being quite the fighter himself. When drunk, Gerold was known to frequently insult Tidus with backhanded insults for Tidus's love of books and reading, such as "if it were not for the fact that he could hunt well enough, as any peasant could do, I bet he'd barely be a man," and other such quips. Both twin brothers Tyrek and Tidus had earned their knighthoods fighting in the Defense of the Golden Tooth, though Tidus's knighthood was somewhat controversial: While his brother Tyrek was renowned in his efforts in holding the Golden Tooth against the Dragon's forces, Tidus led a small group of twenty good men to surprise and ambush the Targaryen invaders in the dead of the night, using his hunting skills of subterfuge to set traps for the enemy's cavalry forces which he had learned from hunting many a prey, and set many a trap and ambush for the Targaryen forces... Thus while his brother Tyrek took the glory on the front lines, due to the secretive nature of Tidus's actions, as effective as they were, Tidus's contributions went almost unnoticed in comparison. When Tyrek was knighted on the battlefield for leading the successful charge against the forces of the Dragon, his first action as a knight was to immediately knight his brother Tidus. This action caused some controversy between the newly knighted Ser Tyrek and the knight he squired under as well as their elder brother Lord Gerold of Lannisport and many others, as they did not feel Tidus's actions warranted a knighthood as he was not on the front lines of battle, and nowhere to be seen: Nevertheless, as a newly-minted knight it was Ser Tyrek's right to grant knighthood to whomever he wanted, and thus Tidus was knighted on the field that day. In the year 391, shortly after the battle, Tidus Lannister was implicated of the murder of his oldest brother and Lord of Lannisport, Gerold Lannister, with their younger sister Janei Lannister being implicated as an accompliss of the murder. Both Tidus and Janei fleed to the Eastern Continent in exile, which only served to validate their guilt in the minds of many. Three years later, due to the dilligence of Tidus's twin brother Ser Tyrek Lannister, the "true" murderer of Gerold Lannister was found, tried, and faced justice to hang. Though both Tidus and Janei Lannister were given official pardons by the Crown, many still had their suspicions of the situation, the words "kinslayer" lingering about the mention of Tidus's name, being even whispered by some that during their travels overseas they came to worship the Red God, and have gained knowledge of Mysticism and the Dark Arts through their seven years in the Eastern Continent... Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander